


Stiles and the Alpha Bandits

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood mentioned, M/M, Stiles and Talia Hale do not get on, Talia Hale mentions, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves, are nothing but a plot device, werewolf cowboys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles returns home after some traveling only to find his home town being terrorized by a gang of bandits. When Peter Hale suddenly arrives in town Stiles knows things are serious, and he's not going to let his town get hurt anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and the Alpha Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> My entire thought process of this fic was 'Werewolf cowboys'. Also, I believe werewolves will die from injuries like a bullet through the brain or heart, but that's just me.

“Sheriff Stilinski!”

John sighed and looked up from his work. You wouldn’t think a small town like Beacon Hills would have many disturbances. You would be wrong.

The town _had_ been quiet. Before the Alpha Gang had started terrorizing the area. The few bounty hunters who had gone after them had returned as mangled corpses. It was the most John could do to keep the townsfolk safe.

“Is it the Alphas?” he asked.

“No Sheriff, it’s your son.”

“He’s back?” John asked, even as he stood from his seat and moved towards the door.

“Yes, Sheriff, he just rode into town.”

John was already moving out of the Sheriff’s office. It had been a while since he’d seen Stiles. He’d always been a strong willed boy, he’d decided he was going to be a deputy when he was little, but then life had happened and he’d gone off to see some of the world. John had received mail, but it was hardly the same.

As he looked down the street he saw the horse walking down the street with a smiling figure on his back, tilting his hat jokingly. Definitely Stiles. As he approached John saw his eyes light up as he caught sight of him.

“Hey there Sheriff, I was hoping there might be some work in this little town,” Stiles greeted in a faux serious voice.

“Couple chores left undone,” John replied with a grin. “Get down here.”

Stiles climbed of his horse with a grace he certainly hadn’t had when he left, and happily accepted the hug John pulled him into. People smiled as they walked past. In a town as small as this everyone knew the pair well enough to let them have their moment.

Eventually Stiles pulled back and John clapped him on the shoulder.

“I see you’ve gotten better with the horses.”

“Well, Roscoe does a lot of the work,” Stiles replied with a grin, patting the horse’s neck fondly, “We’ve had a few adventures together.”

“I’m not actually sure I want to hear about that,” John replied with a raised eyebrow, before shaking his head fondly. “C’mon, tie up the horse and let’s get you inside before someone alerts Scott and he tackles you in the street.”

“Roscoe,” Stiles said, even as he led the horse to a post, “And I actually saw Melissa on the way in. She invited us to dinner.”

“That woman is a godsend,” John said with a grin, “I don’t know where I’d be without her.”

“No doubt dead from malnutrition.”

“Don’t bring big words back from the city and act like you’re smarter than me, Stiles, I raised you, and I can put whoever I want in one of those cells.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Stiles said with a laugh, “And I was outsmarting most of the Deputies before I left.”

* * *

“So then this guy, honest to God, he’s waving a knife at us, demanding our money. I don’t have a bit on me by this point, but the guy I’m with goes to hand over his wallet. What? So I pulled my pistol and the look on their faces, you would think I’d threatened their mothers.”

The table laughed, all amused at the image of the horrified city folk, even if Scott and Melissa weren’t the types to carry guns themselves. Stiles just grinned, shaking his head at the memory.

“Now I’m standing with my gun out, the guy drops his knife and, get this, pulls out his wallet. I just stood there for a moment while both these adult men offered me their wallets. The pistol wasn’t even loaded.”

“Why not?” John asked with a frown.

“Seen one too many city guys fumble,” Stiles said with a snort. “The only idiot who’s ever allowed to risk blowing off my foot is me.”

“That’s not exactly something to be proud of,” Scott said with a smirk, “it’s good to have you back, though.”

“Good to be back, missed you like Hell, and I heard about some ruckus up this way. Something you failed to mention, dad?”

“We’ve had some trouble with a bandit gang recently,” John answered honestly, “But as you were off in the big city there wouldn’t have been much you could do even if I had mentioned it, which I was under no obligation to do.”

“I could have come back.”

“I have deputies, Stiles.”

“I-“

“Boys,” Melissa cut in sharply,” Let’s just enjoy Stiles’ first night back. You can argue about this tomorrow.”

“And we will,” Stiles said with a huff, but the subject was dropped.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the sound of galloping horses and malicious laughter. He was already up and moving when he picked up the sound of his father doing the same. He headed out the door shortly after the older man and took in the scene of four horses riding wildly through town.

John shouted orders to the other men sticking their heads out. Stiles, on the other hand, spotted the large man coming out of the tavern. He knew everyone in town, and even if he didn’t the man’s vicious grin was a dead giveaway.

He fired of a shot, only for the man’s head to snap towards him. Stiles watched him pull out of the way, barely jerky at the impact of the bullet into his shoulder. The man bared his teeth like some kind of animal, and Stiles would swear his eyes flared red. As the man took a step forward and Stiles lined up a second shot a horse ran forward and reared up in between them.

The man on the horse looked down at Stiles, and this time he had no doubt the man’s eyes were glowing red. Stiles fired off his shot and ducked behind the building as he saw the man reach for his own pistol.

He heard what he assumed was a snarled command and cautiously stuck his head out to see the pair riding off, the other three quickly following after them. Stiles turned and saw his dad coming towards him, men scattered through the town trying to minimize damage and keep people calm.

“Just some trouble, huh?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, holstering his pistol.

“It may be a bit more serious than I implied.” John replied, frowning after the gang before turning his full attention on Stiles. “You looked like you’ve gotten a bit slow.”

“Don’t test me old man,” Stiles said in a warning tone. “I go for a bit of adventure and the town gets invaded.”

“We’ll discuss it in the morning.”

“Urgh.”

* * *

Stiles stared at the information on the Alpha gang. How had they set in so quickly? It didn’t make sense. Where were they went they weren’t terrorizing Beacon Hills? It wasn’t like there was much around, a couple stations, but it was mostly Indian country. They wouldn’t take kindly to such an invasion on their land.

“It just doesn’t add up,” he muttered to himself.

“Good to know you’re stumped to,” John replied with a sigh, “Been driving me mad.”

“Sheriff Stilinski,” a deputy said, sticking his head into the office, “Man just arrived, wants to talk to you.”

“What’s he want?”

“Said it was about the Alpha gang.”

John and Stiles exchanged looks before heading for the door. Waiting for them outside was a well-dressed man, glancing down at a fancy gold pocket watch with an almost bored expression. John bit back a sigh. So the news had reached them after all.

“Mr Hale.”

“Sheriff.”

“Peter?”

“Stiles?”

John stared for a moment before sighing and turning to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. “Something you forgot to mention, son?”

“I spend some times with the Hale’s while I was in the city,” Stiles answered with a shrug, “I didn’t think it was that important.”

“Well, I’m hurt.” Peter commented.

“Don’t you start,” John said with an annoyed look. He didn’t care if the Hale’s technically owned his town, Peter was definitely closer to John’s age then Stiles.

“Relax dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Peter, you’re here about the bandits?”

“The Alpha’s, yes,” Peter said with a nod, “Shall we talk inside?”

“Might as well,” John sighed, turning to head inside, “I swear, I’m getting to old for all these surprises.”

“It’s good to see you again Stiles,” Peter greeted as they followed the Sheriff inside.

“You too, how is everyone?”

“As well as always. I see you’ve managed to insert yourself directly into a dangerous situation again.”

“I maintain that that mess was not my fault. I’m fairly certain you’re almost entirely to blame. Also, I saved you and your nephew’s life, at least twice. Derek had awful luck.”

“Yes,” Peter agreed with a roll of his eyes, “Fortunately he had Braeden to babysit him now.”

“Leaving you free to visit back end no-where towns?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow, “You said you hated them.”

“Maybe I just never gave them enough of a chance.”

“Please stop flirting in my station,” John said in a resigned voice.

“Of course,” Peter nodded, “Now, the Alpha’s. I’d like to see everything you have on them. Let’s get to work gentlemen.”

John sighed and Stiles rolled his eyes, but they both turned back to the papers, looking for any clues.

* * *

“So,” Stiles said pointedly, smirking as Peter looked down at his drink in disdain, “This gang part of those Hale secrets no one was allowed to tell me about?”

“Now, what would make you think that?” Peter asked, his attempt to be suave was ruined by his grimace as he took a sip of his drink. Stiles snorted and easily took a swig f his own.

“No way Talia would send you out into a potential danger if she wasn’t feeling responsible for it. I deserve an answer this time. More than half of your family would have died if I hadn’t been around last time, ad this is my home I don’t care what the law says about your family owning it.”

“Careful Stiles, that kind of talk might get you arrested,” Peter replied with a teasing smirk. Stiles stared for a moment before leaning back with a sigh.

“She’s still not letting you tell me,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“I am sorry, Stiles,” Peter said, eyes sad as he watched Stiles stand from the table.

“Sorry won’t help when one of us is killed because of your sister’s secrecy. I told you last time, I’m done with her.”

“And me?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. Stiles paused, but shook his head.

“As long as she’s holding your leash I don’t see that ending well. Besides, wouldn’t you need to ask permission?”

Peter sighed as he watched Stiles walk out of the tavern, the scene eerily reminiscent of their last meeting. He was going to kill Talia when this was over, he’d had a good thing going with Stiles before she’d gotten involved, and after…. well, Stiles had every right to be angry with every Hale on the planet. Talia clearly hadn’t looked into the inhabitants of the town when she decided to send Peter.

Looked like he might get that second chance after all.

* * *

Peter woke up before the noise really started. Even if his hearing wasn’t so advanced the smell of strange wolves was enough to put him on alert. He opened his window to investigate as he heard the humans beginning to stir. The gang was busy causing a ruckus and didn’t seem at all concerned about the people they were waking.

Apparently they should have because quite soon shots were being fired, and one of the wolves made an angry pained noise. Peter tracked the sound and spotted Stiles ducking behind a building just as one of the werewolves fired back. The Sheriff and the other deputies were all taking similar positions of slipping into buildings to calm the townsfolk.

“It’s about time we start laying down the new law!” one of the wolves shouted, and Peter bit back a growl. What the Hell was Deucalion thinking? Just because the Hale’s had moved didn’t make their territory fair game, they’d made that clear.

“Here’s what happens when you threaten us!” the wolf continued, and the building behind him suddenly went up in flames. Peter recoiled from the sudden blaze.

“Scott!” Stiles’ voice shouted, panicked. Peter’s eyes widened as Stiles started down the streets, keeping to the shadows but in no way defended from bullets. He was moving down the stairs before he could think, ignoring keeping people inside and flying out the door.

He froze as he did, the scent of blood reaching his nose. He barely noticed the Alpha’s galloping out of town with some shouted threat as he turned towards the scent. It smelt like Stiles, but not…

Oh Hell.

He shot the building burning a look, spotting all the deputies now working to put out the fire along with some of the other townsfolk, before he followed after the scent. Stiles would kill him if he let anything more happen to his father. He found the Sheriff on the ground, breathing through his teeth with his hand pressed down on his now blood stained shirt.

“Alright Sheriff, sorry about this, but let’s get you inside,” Peter said firmly, crouching down to get his arms under the man.

“Stiles-”

“Will no doubt be furious you let yourself get injured,” Peter cut in, ignoring his own gnawing worry, “Town got a doctor?”

“Yeah, her place is on fire.” John ground out.

“Tavern it is then.”

Peter carried the other man into the tavern with ease, putting him down on a sheet a woman laid out for him. The Sheriff was still breathing hard, but looking dangerously pale.

“I’m going to find the Doctor,” Peter said to the woman.

“I’m the Doctor,” a new voice said. Stiles looked up to see the woman rushing towards them, large bag in hand. Female doctors weren’t exactly common practise, but Peter wasn’t about to complain. Besides, apparently Beacon Hills was very progressive.

“Melissa,” John greeted, looking relieved for about half a second, “Where’s Scott?”

“I don’t know,” Melissa answered, voice tight and eyes shining, “I couldn’t find him, Stiles forced me out, said people needed my help.”

“Stiles-”

“Don’t you dare sit up!” Melissa practically shrieked, making Peter wince. “Stiles is saving my boy so I’m going to save his. Now behave.”

Peter left the two woman to tend the Sheriff and went back outside. If Stiles was still in that building…

Fortunately, he wasn’t. Instead, he was kneeling on the ground beside a boy who was struggling to breathe. His head snapped up as Peter approached and he stopped automatically. Stiles’ eyes were hard and deadly, daring anyone to approach. The last time Peter had seen that look Stiles had almost died saving the lives of several of Peter’s family.

It was worse this time. Not just a righteous rage, but protective and possessive.

“Where’s my dad?” he demanded.

“The doctor is tending to him,” Peter answered immediately, “In the tavern.”

Stiles nodded before turning his attention back to the other young man. Peter felt a moment of concern. Would he let it go that easily? It didn’t seem like him, but apparently he had more important things on him mind as he helped his friend to his feet and towards the tavern. Peter glanced at the smouldering remains of the building.

The threat lingered plainly in the air.

* * *

Stiles stared down at the Sheriff’s badge a deputy had left on the table in front of him. His dad was upstairs in the room Peter had played for, sleeping for now. Melissa said they were lucky nothing important had been damaged by the shot.

Stiles didn’t feel lucky. He felt furious.

The Hale’s were an infuriating mystery he never should have met. Yet he had, and they may not have explained anything to him, but he wasn’t stupid. These bandits were not a problem for regular people like his dad and Melissa, they were a problem for the likes of the Hale’s.

Except now they were his problem.

He glanced out at the window. The sun was almost at its height.

“You seem deep in thought,” Peter greeted in a soft voice.

“Don’t I always?” Stiles asked, picking up the badge as he stood. “The deputies left this with me you know?”

“How considerate,” Peter replied, following him up the stairs automatically.

“It’s not sentimental Peter,” Stiles said with a huff, “The deputies have more experience in town than I do, and they have no idea what I got up to when I was away, yet they gave _me_ the badge. They essentially made me Sheriff until my dad can take it back.”

“Then they’re smart. You’d make an excellent Sheriff.”

“Maybe. Either way, not to insult them, but their scared, and they have a right to be don’t they?”

Peter swallowed as Stiles looked away from his sleeping father to Peter’s face. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet the younger man’s eyes.

“Still?” Stiles demanded, anger clouding his face, “My father almost _died_ because of this and I’m still not allowed to know?”

“Stiles-”

“Forget it, it doesn’t matter either way.” Stiles snapped. This time Peter didn’t follow him as he headed for the door, just stared at the sleeping man in front of him.

“Sorry Peter.”

Peter spun around and leapt for the door, but even as he did he heard the lock clunk into place and Stiles’ footsteps rushing down the stairs. He could probably break the door down, but that would be revealing himself and… and Stiles knew it.

Stiles rushed down the stairs, tossing the key towards Scott who caught it with a conflicted expression.

“You can let him out when it’s over.” Stiles told him, “You stay in here, keep your mum safe.”

“Stiles-”

“I have to end this, Scott,” Stiles said in a hard voice, before clapping his friend on the shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile. “I’m the Sheriff now.”

“I hate you,” Scott replied, but pulled him into a tight hug for a long moment before finally letting go.

“See you later, partner.” Stiles said with a grin, heading for the door. Good thing he’d kept up practise with his draw.

It had been a while since he’d been in a stand-off.

Nevertheless he stood in the middle of the street obediently. He’d made sure the deputies had ensured that no one else would be in the street, now it would be just him and the bandits. He’d end it here. He’d yet to be beaten in a draw, and he had the best aim in town, even before he left.

The lead bandits arrive at noon. The leader standing directly in front of him, though his eyes were down, with a pair of twins flanking him. Stiles had expected this, he knew all the best vantage points in town, he wouldn’t be taken by surprise.

“So this is who they send?” the leader asked with a smirk. “A man barely into adulthood?”

“I am temporary Sheriff Stilinski,” Stiles replied in a loud, clear voice. “I’m giving you one last chance to leave town and not come back. We don’t have to shed any more blood today.”

“It’s about time I claimed this town properly,” the leader replied with a smirk and the twins both turned and stood well out of the way, though still in sight, “I think spilling more blood is the best way to do that.”

“Fine.”

The man finally looked up at Stiles, eyes bright red. Stiles remain where he was, poised and ready. He hadn’t let Talia Hale intimidate him, and he wouldn’t let this man either, no matter what they were.

The man’s hand twitched and Stiles pulled his gun. End it fast, put them down. Hit ‘em straight between the eyes and no one’s getting up again. Stiles fire without hesitation, and didn’t pause to check his aim as he twisted one at the large, angry looking man coming at his left, and the third at the snarling woman coming out from a building down to his right.

The woman moved fast enough that the shot just grazed her, and charged forward. Stiles fired another shot, hitting her right in the knee, before getting the killing shot to her head with her only a short distance from him.

His heart was thumping loudly when he turned to face the pair of twins. They just stared at him, wide-eyed for a long moment, before turning and tearing off out of town.

Oh. Good.

Wow, he’d thought that was going to go way worse.

“Stiles!” Scott’s panicked voice shouted, “Look out!”

Stiles swivelled again. His eyes widened when he saw the large man lunging towards him. He stumbled backwards, tripping over some loose rocks. He managed to get the gun up at the last moment, firing off his last shot.

A scream sounded, and several voices shouted his voice while several pairs of feet ran towards the two bodies.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Scott’s panicked voice demanded frantically. Stiles groaned.

“Shut up. I think I hit my head.”

“Oh, thank the Lord,” Scott replied, pulling Stiles into a hug despite his friends pained groan. “I thought you were going to die!”

“Guess we’re even,” Stiles grumbled, “Help me inside. Your mum’s going to want to chew me out.”

“And your boyfriends just about broke down the door. I think he woke your dad.”

“I’m being punished for something and I don’t deserve it,” Stiles said with a huff, “That oaf weighed a ton, my legs hurt.”

“Mum will fix it.”

“Great.”

* * *

“What were you thinking?” John demanded loudly. Stiles grunted and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. “Stiles!”

“I thought I was protecting the town,” Stiles snapped, turning to scowl at his father, “And what are you growling about? You got shot. I just hit my head.”

“It’d not you’re job to-”

“Ha, yes it was, they made me Sheriff.”

“Who the Hell made you Sheriff?”

“The deputies.”

A knocking at the door interrupted the argument.

“Come in,” John called. Peter opened the door and stepped inside with a raised eyebrow. “You heading out?”

“Actually I’ll be staying a bit longer than planned,” Peter answered, “Figured better safe than sorry if those two Stiles ran off think about coming back.”

“And you just decided to stay?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I’ve got a few overdue conversations to have,” Peter replied, “Didn’t think I’d ever get to have them if I left.”

Stiles eyed him for a moment before letting a smile onto his face. “I always did think you were clever.”

“Oh honestly,” John said with a roll of his eyes, “Just remember that Stiles learnt to shoot from me, and I’m not putting up with any extra nonsense.”

Stiles snorted a laugh. This could only go well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS ENDING:  
> “I’m a werewolf.”
> 
> “I worked that much out for myself, actually. Things clicked into place when the Alpha’s were baring fangs at me.”
> 
> “Oh, so are you still…”
> 
> “Yes I’m still angry. Your sister’s a mean Alpha and I don’t want to talk about her.”
> 
> “Alright then.”
> 
> * * *


End file.
